Grave Desire
by galacticsplash
Summary: Scarlet Valentina is a teen vampire who lives with the Cullens. When a new girl, Bella Swan, moves in, Scarlet is worried about how obsessive her adoptive brother seems with her, and she must choose between her family or doing what is right. Rated M for language and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Scarlet Valentina. I'm 16, but I've been 16 for awhile. I never age, and I'll never die, unless I'm dismembered and burned. But let's just say, it wouldn't be too easy to do that. Maybe I sound terrifying, and I should be; I'm a vampire. I never wanted this fate, I didn't want my suffering to last forever. But as an immortal I don't have many choices. I have long wavy black hair and golden yellow eyes, and freckles across my nose and cheeks. I'm what you would call a vegetarian vampire, I only drink animal blood, that's why my eyes aren't bright red from the richness of human blood, but red is my favourite colour. I always wear red and black clothes. On a rainy day like today, I put on my red scarf and black jacket, and a black toque with the word _UGH_ embroidered on the front.

I live in a town called Forks. It basically always rains, that's why I live here with my foster family of vampires. This way we won't be seen in the sunlight, which would give away our identity, because our already pale white skin would shine so bright and blind everybody. Most people believe the sunlight burns vampires, but in reality it just bedazzles us and makes us look like fucking diamonds. I don't like sparkly things so that's probably why I'm so self conscious. If only I was a zombie or a skeleton, then I'd probably look better.

That rainy day was another day of school. Since I _had_ to be turned at a young age, I have to go to school for the rest of my life. As in forever. I always beg my foster dad Carlisle to let me just stay home and pretend I don't exist but he says no. I don't see why we all have to live like regular teenagers for eternity, I'd rather die for real.

I went to school anyways with my adopted siblings, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. When we got there I saw an ugly old truck pull into the parking lot that I had never seen before. A girl I didn't recognize stepped out and walked into the school with her head down. She must have moved to town recently.

"I wonder who that new girl is," Edward said, with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you look like you're in pain?" I ask rolling my eyes. "Can't you just read her mind or something." Edward has the ability of telekinesis. We all had unique powers, except I still didn't know mine yet. Sometimes I wondered if I even had one, and I felt left out. It would be nice if I could at least do something cool.

Edward didn't respond to me but he still looked confused with his brow furrowed and his eyes squinted. Then again, he seemed to always look like that, so I shrugged it off. We went into the school as the bell rang and the first classes started.

The day went by slowly but finally the bell rang for lunch. I went to the cafeteria and poured myself a cup of coffee. Vampires didn't eat real human food but I drank coffee because I loved it as a human and I would rather die without it. Even as a vampire it still tasted amazing.

"Ew I can't believe you drink that, doesn't it make you feel sick?" Jasper asked, glaring at me with his red eyes. He was a new vegetarian so he was still kinda wild.

"It literally tastes the same as when we were normal," I mumbled, taking a sip of the warm drink. It was like a hug in a mug, and it made me feel cozy. It was all I could cling onto of feeling almost alive. Almost. Suddenly I caught Edward staring at something intently. I followed his gaze and saw the new girl sitting at a table not far away from us.

"Dude stop staring you are seriously creepy," I whispered, shoving his shoulder lightly. He didn't react. "Hellooooo." I tried to get his attention by waving my hand in front of his face and his gloomy eyes glanced at me grumpily.

"You don't have to be annoying," he muttered.

"You are such a creep though," I pointed out. "I don't understand why all the girls are obsessed with you, you weirdo. At least you could be subtle about it, damn." Edward ignored me and looked away with narrowed eyes. What was his problem with the new chick anyways? She seemed like any other normal person anyways. I glanced in her direction and noticed she was looking at us with a blank expression. Great, she probably thought we were all as weird as Edward.

After lunch I had biology. I was in the same class as Edward. When I walked into the class, the new girl was already there, talking to the teacher. Edward was sitting at his place near the front of the class, but he seriously looked like he was going to pass out. The new girl was introduced to the class as Bella, and then she went to sit next to Edward. She looked super self conscious as he acted like she was a pile of smelly trash. I shot him a glare. He was acting like a total dweeb. I sat behind them and the class went by slowly. The entire time Edward looked like he wanted to keel over and die. As soon as the bell rang for the end of class he bolted out of the class as fast as humanly possible. I knew he wanted to go faster if he could. Bella lingered in her seat, looking rather confused and flustered. I approached her.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet," I introduced myself cheerfully.

"Hi, I guess," Bella said, her eyes looking dully into the distance.

"Ignore Edward by the way," I said. "He's basically just an angsty douche."

"He seemed ok," Bella replied quietly before getting up and walking out of the class, leaving me to wonder how the hell she thought that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Edward refused to go to school.

"Why does he just get to stay home because he's over dramatic about a mortal girl in the same class as him," I asked Carlisle angrily. "I never stay home and I actually have a real reason."

"And what's your reason," the doctor daddy replied.

"We literally wouldn't have to move around as often if we didn't stay in school," I muttered. "And besides, I don't need to go to school for five trillion years learning the exact same shit."

"Well whatever just suck it up," my idiot foster dad told me. He left the house to go to work and my siblings aside from Edward started to get ready for school. I was so upset. He literally had no right to act like I was 16. I was like 113. Reluctantly I got ready for school anyways. Edward trudged upstairs to his room, probably to mope and write depressing poetry or something.

When we got to school I noticed Bella was watching us arrive. She seemed disappointed that Edward wasn't with us. I walked up to her as she turned to leave the parking lot.

"Hey Bella," I called, "let's walk to class together." She turned to me and smiled, waiting for me to catch up. Or at least, I think it was supposed to be a smile. I couldn't really tell because it was more of a smirk that someone who didn't know what emotions felt like would attempt. We walked into school side by side, she kept her hazel eyes lowered, her dark brown hair shrouded her face and she slouched. She was wearing all black. It seemed we at least shared the same fashion sense.

"Why does Edward hate me so much," she suddenly blurted out, looking at me sadly.

"He doesn't, but why are you so hung up on it," I said. "He's not worth the effort I'll tell you that much." The look on her face told me she wasn't convinced. "What do you see in him anyways?" I asked.

"He looks so, hot," she stuttered.

"Girl you are about to be so disappointed, he's literally the opposite," I sighed in exasperation. She shrugged and we continued walking in silence. If she chose to ignore my advice then she'd just have to learn the hard way. She'd be the one kissing his cold, dead vampire lips.

Weeks went by and Edward still was locking himself in his emotional prison. I decided to spend everyday with Bella to get to know her better, but for the entire week she just seemed super pessimistic about everything. Maybe she was just depressed, so I tried to be understanding. She accepted my company, but she always looked distant, like her mind was somewhere else. Maybe Edward was so emotionally invested in her because she seemed like an easy target for his emo ass to cling onto.

The next day the most shocking thing happened. Edward actually went to school again.

"What made you change your mind," I asked him on the drive to school.

"Lets just say I'm rehabilitated now," he said. "There's something weird about Bella; I thirsted for her blood so bad."

"Wow ok you creep go suck a deer dry if you feel like that," I replied. "Maybe there's something weird with you, _I_ for one didn't sense anything different about her."

"You don't understand," he mumbled gloomily. "My power doesn't even work on her."

I was surprised at this. I've never heard of any vampire powers being useless on a particular human before. I still thought it was his problem, not Bella's. "That's probably a good thing," I remarked coldly. "People have this thing called privacy, which you always invade. She should consider herself lucky."

Edward snorted. "I can't help it ok," he growled, glaring at me. "At least I _have_ powers." His words stung me. That was so uncalled for. I didn't reply and we drove the rest of the way to school in silence.

Edward approached Bella before I had the chance to. He shot me a warning look for me to back off. That bastard, I actually became friends with her and now he wanted me to leave them alone so he could interrogate her like a weird obsessive boyfriend. He hardly even knew her for more than a day. I kept my distance but I listened in on their conversation.

"How are you liking Forks," he asked awkwardly.

"Um," she stuttered. "It's ok, I guess. It's very different from Arizona."

"Are you liking the rain?"

Bella laughed awkwardly. "You're asking me about the weather?"

"I- I guess I am," Edward managed to stutter. I felt like I probably could've had a stroke from how cringey their pathetic interaction was. I had to intervene before they gave themselves permanent brain damage from lack of social skills.

"Hey Bella," I announced my arrival loudly. "I see you've formally met my brother." Under my breath I whispered to her, "he was dropped as a baby, so he's a little slow if you couldn't tell."

"I can hear you," he snapped before stalking off. Bella looked at me in confusion and I responded with a shrug.

"It doesn't seem like you two get along very well," she commented.

"We don't really have a lot in common," I sigh. "He is more of a hopeless dreamer, and I am usually realistic. Sure reality sucks but honestly he still manages to radiate more negativity than me." Bella listened thoughtfully.

"I'm a hopeless dreamer too," she whispered longingly, looking off into the distance down the hallway where Edward had disappeared. I stared at her. Was she seriously still interested in that guy? Did she even know what she was saying?

"I don't think you really mean that," I stammered. "You aren't hopeless." But she didn't seem to hear me, she looked like she was lost in thought. What the hell did this chick see in my sadistic, emotionally unstable brother?


End file.
